Baltics X Reader
by IDontHaveASocialLife
Summary: Baltics X Reader. More Estonia and Latvia than Lithuania but still.
1. Chapter 1

I was quickly typing away at my computer, composing my newest failing fanfiction piece.

"I dont have a life" I mumbled.

I looked up and noticed my familiar surroundings. My favorite music was blasting from across my room, my floors littered with miscellaneous things here and there. I slight smile formed on my lips. I began to hum the melody of the chorus. I looked back down and began to type.

I must have been writing for half an hour when i got into this trance. nothing could stop me, nothing could tear me away from my masterpiece. My eyes scanned line across line, correcting every mistake.

I heard a chuckle behind me.

I whipped my head around to be greeted with blue eyes. American eyes.

A small yelp escaped my lips.

"Uhhh… What are you doing?" then more confidently, "Who are you? What happened? Whats going on?!" i scanned the room. Hetalia. Hetalia everywhere. Germany, Italy, Japan, France, England, China, and Russia. Oh, Russia. I had previously thought him to be cute, and adorable. Now I could see what all the fuss was about. He was gigantic, his chest broad, shoulders square and enormously tall.

America coughed, once again gaining my attention. "So dude, who are you?"

"My name is _" I stuttered out nervously. I was aware how strong these countries actually were. Maybe not all of them, but at least america could lift an entire CAR!

"He means where are you from? How did you get here?" Asked England

"I dont know!" I replied "I asked you the same thing!"

England mumbled something i couldn't understand which earned a shriek from france who immediately started arguing with him. America joined in. Soon the three were fighting in a huge cloud of dust.

"Why dont you say something Russia?" Asked Spain

I sighed. So this was going to turn into the first episode huh? I could hear Russia mumble something behind me then i felt a hand on my back. I quickly scrambled up and grabbed my laptop, closing it and turning around.

I was facing Russia, the terrifying Russia. There was no explanation for the amount of fear that Russia's presence provoked into me. I usually didn't flinch when my friend snuck up behind me, or during halloween pranks, but somehow Russia turned the usually stable person i was into something small and scared.

"You come with me now, Da?" He asked

"Really?" I stuttered out.

"No! you do what i say" He chuckled, picking me up and flinging me over his back.

"Wait! Wait!" i cried out to the other countries in the meeting room. The ones that werent arguing looked over at me from their seats. "Poland? Canada? Spain? Anyone?" I yelled out, meeting each of their eyes for a brief second before they turned away, too scared of russia to do anything.

**Author's note: YEAH FIRST CHAPTER! Okay so, this story is something ive been thinking about lately. It will focus a little more on latvia and estonia than lithuania. (I seriously ship poland and lithuania. and belarus lithuania, and russia lithuania.) basicly, Lithuania has poland, and belarus, and (SERIOUSLY WHEN RUSSIA WAS LITTLE ALL HE WANTED WAS TO BE FRIENDS WITH LITHUANIA!) but none of the others have such strong pairings, i figured they needed something. **

**I apologize for short chapters and not capitalized names and incorrect grammar and spelling. **

**And as always: REVIEW PLEASE! you do not know how nice it is to hear from you guys. Even if its just: "that word in paragraph four is misspelled" All it takes is ten seconds! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You will sleep here, Da?" chuckled Russia as he pushed me into a room. Four beds were pushed against one wall. I walked to the farthest bed, the only one that was actually made. There was no form of storage anywhere, other than a trunk at the end of the bed. I set my laptop down gently on it as I looked across to the other side of the room.

A simple door, exactly like the one I had just come from, led to a decent sized bathroom. It was remarkably clean and simple compared to the rest of the old and spectacular houses I had just seen. I sighed and plopped down on the bed. Suddenly, three other boys were pushed into the room by Russia.

"Oh!" All four of us seemed surprised.

We stared at each other for a minute, or ten. I had not been anticipating sharing a room with three other people, let alone boys. I had completely forgotten about the Baltic states. Finally Lithuania broke the silence.

"Mr. Russia, Sir!" he called into the hallway. "I think there has been a mistake!"

Russia reappeared at the door, "There is no mistake. You are my subordinates da? You all sleep together, my sisters get separate rooms, but you are all together!" He smiled, slamming the door in Lithuania's face and slid in the bolt, locking it. Leaving the four of us alone.

The silence grew more and more loud after each passing minute until it was unbearable. The atmosphere was overwhelmed with awkwardness, pressing down on me.

"Umm… Excuse us, we have something to discuss." stated Estonia calmly.

I nodded, and they walked to the other end of the room, towards the bathroom. They whispered, but the room was so small I could hear every word.

"She's a girl!" exclaimed Latvia

"We know that!" replied Estonia harshly, "but we don't really have much of a choice, now do we?"

The Baltics were silent for a second as they peered over at me. I waved slightly and pressed my lips together in a half smile. They seemed surprised that I was listening to them. They turned back around and started whispering again, quieter this time.

"Well, its not like it would be that bad, she's really pretty." Estonia whispered

"Yeah…" whispered Latvia and Lithuania, each glaring at his own feet.

They each nodded a for a few minutes, think for a few minutes, each off in thought, their own little fantasy playing out. They each turned to me again. after a few minutes.

"uh, Hi!" greeted Estonia, nervously.

"Hi" I said back quietly

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" asked Latvia

I shrugged, not having anything in mind.

"Great! We'll go make dinner for Russia now, but we can eat with you afterward. He usually makes us start dinner at 4:30 so we should be let out pretty soon" explained Lithuania. "How about some soup for dinner?"

CHAPTER TWO! okay guys, thank you to the two reviewers who bothered. this is NOT a one shot, i just have been busy with sports and homework. lazy excuse i know, but there's almost NO time for me to update except on breaks like this one. MEA BREAK IS AMAZING!

**I have found this nifty little feature that allows me to see whoever reads this story, and what country they are from. it's cool because i can see i have views as far as finland. FINLAND! that is an incredible feat for me because i live in an incredibly small town in the usa. The point it, it tells me i have had 87 views. but only two reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! you dont know how much this means to me. I read each and every single review i get, and if it comes in a different language that would be SOOOOO COOL! of course if english is your native language, you don't have to go through the trouble but PLEASE REVIEW OKAY! and follow if you actually care about this story.**

**ONE last thing. if you care about this story i can share it with you on google docs, so you can comment on there and read before it updates. i promise im not a pedophile, i just realized i had almost ALL of chapter two typed up. just pm me.**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors if there were some.**


End file.
